You Look Gorgeous Babe
by Mikomi Hatake
Summary: She really did look stunning. Gorgeous to be exact, but no one would tell her that just yet. Those words would be saved for the groom. Oneshot Kakasaku


Drabble #1  
You look gorgeous babe  
By Mikomi Hatake  
Disclaimer: If it sounds familiar I don't own it.  
Espouse: to marry somebody, or give somebody in marriage.

The wedding kimono was made with an exquisite white silk from the village hidden in the Mist, the sides were adorned with delicate cherry blossom petals and light butterflies. The bride-to-be stood in front of the full length mirror admiring her beauty that was brought forth by the gown. Her light pink tresses fell just below her shoulder blades in banana curls pinned around her face. Her face seemed flawless and gave off a doll like innocence.

"Sakura-chan, you look stunning." Her loud mouthed blond haired team member said as he looked at the woman in the mirror. Ino was only able to nod her head in agreement. She could not find the words she needed to describe how she felt when she saw her best friend looking so lovely.

She blushed as she stared at her reflection for a moment longer. She really did look stunning. Gorgeous to be exact, but no one would tell her that just yet. Those words would be saved for the groom.

As she stepped out of her dressing room, into the hallway of the Hokage's living quarters, both Tsunade and Shizune were impressed with what Ino and Naruto had done to the young ANBU. There was not a visible scar on her body or a hair out of place., but with the amount of foundation and hairspray that Ino used what would you expect?

The wedding ceremony was being held on the outskirts of Konohagakure in the cherry blossom field not far from Team Seven's old meeting place.

Tsunade had agreed to pay for the ceremony between the two of her best shinobi, on the grounds that she had become Sakura's guardian when her parents suddenly past away. Sakura still thought of the Hokage as more of a friend then a mother, but hey, who was one to argue when someone was willing to pay for your wedding _and_ the honeymoon to Sunagakure?

There was only one small catch to Tsunade treating the couple to their wedding, and that was the open bar that she had insisted on having at the reception party. Sakura had no real problem with the open bar theory, there was just one unspoken rule. If the groom complained of a hangover the next morning she would defiantly need to find someone else to help her when she was ready to have children, because a certain silver haired jonin would no longer be able to pass along his genes.

The entire village of Konohagakure was present for the uniting of Hatake Kakashi and Haruno Sakura. All missions had been put to rest, and the perimeter was surrounded by the village's ANBU Black Ops. Even Gaara, the fifth Kazekage of Sunagakure and his siblings Temari and Kankuro were present for the affair.

It was late spring, and the cherry blossom trees were in full bloom as Tsunade took her place at the podium in front of the town.

In Sakura's mind there were only three people privileged enough to walk her down the aisle on her wedding day. One of them was dead, and she was to be wed to the other. By default that left Uzumaki Naruto with the responsibility to give her away. The blond haired shinobi was grinning with pride when he was informed the night before. Sure he was still excited, but now he was more nervous then anything else. His grip tightened on the bride's delicate arm, and he bit his lip. Sakura patted the hand on her arm, trying to calm his nerves.

"Are you ready Naruto-chan?"

"I was born ready."

As Naruto and Sakura emerged through the sheet of cherry blossoms Kakashi let out a small gasp at the beauty of his soon-to-be-wife. All eyes turned to the small procession down the aisle. Tsunade's pet pig, Ton Ton led the way as Naruto escorted Sakura to her groom.

Sakura giggled silently to herself as she watched Kakashi's unmasked face, his eyes slowly drifted over her body, and his smile just got bigger and bigger.

"I haven't seen people this shocked since you unmasked Kakashi-Sensei in public." He whispered.

When they reached the podium Ton Ton took her place at the feet of the Hokage, and Sakura took her place next to the copy nin.

He clasped her hand and whispered into her ear, "You look gorgeous babe."


End file.
